


Familia que elegimos

by Lena_2205



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, F/M, Female Friendship, Female James T. Kirk, Starfleet Academy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena_2205/pseuds/Lena_2205
Summary: En este universo la destrucción de Kelvin no es lo único diferente. Jim Kirk nació como una niña.Cuando la vida te lanza tantos golpes que lo único que te queda es contraatacar o rendirte, quizás quien mejor te entienda es quien ya a sido torturada por la misma.Jim y Aileen son mujeres que han sido amigas desde niñas, ambas viviendo su propio infierno y tratando de ayudar a su la otra a superar el propio.Decidieron que enfrentarían la vida juntas como hermanas,  ya sea a través de peleas de bar, la academia de la flota estelar, o viviendo grandes aventuras y penurias en las estrellas.Y quien sabe, quizás algún día encontrarán el amor, aunque por ahora lo dejan junto con el sueño de vivir en el sol.La flota Estelar no está preparada para estas dos mujeres, mucho menos la academia.
Relationships: Christopher Pike & Original Female Character(s), James T. Kirk & Christopher Pike, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk & Original Female Character(s), James T. Kirk & Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Familia que elegimos

**Author's Note:**

> Primero que todo quiero aclarar que hice que Jim fuera mujer no porque no me guste el ship de Spock /James en el que ambos son hombres, al contrario, muchos de mis tics favoritos son de ambos como pareja hombre-hombre. Pero no me siento con la confianza de escribir así de forma que me satisfaga, y no me gusta afeminado a un personaje masculino para que calce con la manera que escribo. Es por eso que decidí hacer a uno de ellos femenino. Y en este fic es a Jim. Espero que les guste.  
> No tengo beta así que lo siento por cualquier error.

Jim kirk tenía una hermana.  
Quizás no compartieran sangre, pero a lo largo de su vida Jim había aprendido que a veces la sangre no siempre significaba familia. Buen ejemplo de esto era su infancia disfuncional y llena de traumas.  
Pero el punto es que Jim tenía una hermana, y no la iba a dejarla atrás para enlistarse en la flota estelar. Ya se habían separado una vez y había resultado ser la peor época de sus vidas.  
Y eso es exactamente lo que le iba a decir al capitán Pike.  
―No voy a ninguna parte sin Eileen ― declaró firmemente, haciendo una seña a la morena a su lado para que no hubiera dudas de a quién se refería y luego volvió a beber del vaso de wiski que tenía al frente.  
Los tres estaban sentados en la barra de un bar de Riverside, justo después de que Pike interrumpió una pelea entre Jim y un par de cadetes de la flota. Ellos habían tenido suerte, alguien había llamado Eileen y ella era alguien con quien no te querías cruzar en una pelea a golpes. Los habría dejado a todos inconscientes en menos de treinta segundos.  
―Déjame ver si entiendo - comenzó Pike mientras hacía girar levemente su wisky en el vaso y miraba a las dos jóvenes frente a él ―. No irás a la academia de la Flota Estelar a menos que tu amiga ― Chris decidió ignorar el “hermana” que ambas mujeres dijeron y continuó como si no lo hubieran interrumpido ― también venga.  
―Exactamente ― dijeron nuevamente al unísono.  
Christopher se quedó mirándolas desconcertado. Había esperado cualquier otra reacción de Kirk, incluso quizás que no quisiera ir y tuviera que convencerla, no que no quisiera separarse de esta cuasi hermana (por lo que podía entender). Aún con estos pensamientos corriendo, una parte de su mente no pudo evitar pensar que era afortunado de estar profundamente enamorado, porque las dos hacían una vista realmente impresionante. Jim, con su cabello rubio, piel de porcelana, grandes ojos azules, nariz pequeña y unos labios hermosos, con el superior levemente más fino, era toda una belleza, que cualquiera calificaría de angelical, si ignorabas todos los golpes que adornaban su rostro. Su amiga, Eileen al parecer, tampoco se quedaba atrás con su propia belleza, aunque totalmente opuesta; con una piel color miel casi perfecta, incluso si se notaba que no usaba mucho maquillaje (Chris había aprendido que hace años que aunque una mujer pareciera no estar usando maquillaje, no siempre era así), unos pómulos altos y fuertes, una nariz asimétrica y unos ojos que más allá de su forma casi felina, tenían un color que no estaba seguro si eran verdes o grises y unos labios que, si fuera 30 años más joven y soltero, describiría como altamente sensuales y besables.  
Pike decidió dejar de pensar en la belleza de estas dos jóvenes, ya era demasiado viejo para perder el hilo de una conversación por una cara bonita. O dos.  
El problema en este momento era que no estaba seguro de quién era esta chica, por lo que ni siquiera sabía si era material de flota estelar. Aun así les daría el beneficio de la duda, especialmente porque se lo debía a Jim. El universo sabía que no había sabido cumplir con su deber como amigo de George. La niña por la que su amigo había muerto había pasado por el infierno de una infancia descuidada y luego había vuelto a él cuando Tarso sucedió. Y esa era una culpa tan grande que le había impedido volver a acercarse a la niña.  
― ¿Y por qué debería aceptar eso, más allá de que quiero que Kirk entre a la Flota? ― Ya estaba haciendo cálculos mentales sobre los ajustes que tendría que hacer para que no solo uno, sino dos cadetes de último momento se unieran al año académico. Pero aun así quería escuchar las razones que le podían dar estas chicas para convencerlo.  
La rubia y la morena intercambiaron una mirada, Eileen se encogió de hombros después de unos segundos y tomó su vaso que, si Chris no se equivocaba, seguía intacto. Jim le sonrió de tal forma que no inspiraba precisamente confianza antes de enfrentar nuevamente al capitán.  
―Eileen es la mujer más inteligente que he conocido ― dijo sin dudar, Pike levantó una ceja pero siguió escuchando ―, he conocido a gente inteligente, conocí a Hoshi, y no tengo dudas de que si alguien puede superarla, esa es Eileen ― Eileen miró a Jim con una suave sonrisa de agradecimiento, pero no lucía sorprendida, lo más probable es que no fuera la primera vez que Jim lo decía ―, además podemos mantener conversaciones sobre la mecánica relativista, teoría de transporte transwarp, física aplicada y un montón de otros temas que sé que a muchas personas les pasa por sobre sus cabezas. Dijiste que mis pruebas de aptitud estaban fuera de serie, te aseguro de que las de ella te impresionarán aún más ― Ante eso Eileen arrugó el entrecejo, parecía descontenta por lo dicho por Jim.  
―Eso no lo creo ― dijo ella, era la primera vez que Chris la escuchaba decir más de una palabra al mismo tiempo ―, puede que mis puntajes sean altos, pero ambas sabemos que nuestro nivel general es bastante parejo, además, cuando hablamos de ingeniería y núcleos warp apenas soy capaz de seguirte el ritmo, por lo que no te vendas corta tampoco.  
― ¡Por favor! ― dijo Jim con un bufido ―, si hablamos de seguir a la otra, yo a penas hablo un tercio de los idiomas que hablas, ¡y hablo 27 idiomas!  
Chris escondió una pequeña sonrisa detrás de su vaso de coñac, estaba bastante impresionado por lo que estaba escuchando, y si era verdad, la adición de la señorita Eileen a la lista de cadetes sería una gran ganancia para la flota. Pero, además, el escucharlas discutir así le daba la seguridad de que ambas pensaban lo mejor de la otra, y que no les gustaba que fueran despreciadas de alguna forma, ni siquiera por sí mismas. Decidió interrumpirlas.  
― ¿Y qué campo exploraría?  
―Lingüística ― respondió de inmediato la morena, y si era cierto lo que había dicho Jim sobre la cantidad de idiomas que hablaba, no le sorprendía para nada.  
Lo que sí lo sorprendió fue la sonrisa casi vengativa que había florecido en su rostro. Aunque no podía negar su curiosidad, su instinto le decía que era mejor no preguntar, y si sus años de carrera en la flota e habían enseñado algo, era a seguirlos y no ignorarlos.  
―Muy bien, mañana a las siete de la mañana sale un transbordador desde el artillero hasta san Francisco, Si deciden ir, no lleguen tarde ― Jim hizo un gesto desdeñoso mientras volvía a concentrarse en su trago, por lo que Chris pensó que lo mejor era agregar un último incentivo ―. Tu padre fue capitán del USS Kelvin por 12 minutos y salvó 800 vidas ― dijo mirando a Jim, aunque ella seguía mirando su vaso, él notó cómo sus hombros se tensaban y un músculo saltó en su mejilla ―, te reto a hacerlo mejor ― con esa última frase Christopher Pike se puso de pie y salió del bar medio destruido.  
Esperaba fervientemente que ambas aparecieran mañana, porque le había quedado claro que eran ambas o ninguna.  
Cuando iba saliendo por la puerta, pudo escuchar la risa alegre de la que asumió era Eileen, porque el gruñido frustrado era claramente de Jamie Kirk.  
De todos modos, pensó Pike, es bueno que esa chica parezca más tranquila, Jim necesita a alguien que la aterrice un poco.  
El único problema con ese pensamiento es que lo que había conocido de Eileen Bain, era su forma de ser cuando no conocía a la gente. En los siguientes años aprendería que cada una de estas dos chicas era un tormento por sí mismas, pero que juntas podían ser un caos que si no se cuidaba, podía arrasar con quien estuviera frente a ellas, si era de buena o mala forma, bueno, eso solo se sabía cuándo ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado esta historia.  
> Quiero aclarar que este capítulo fue solo una introducción, y que Aileen tiene una personalidad muy diferente a lo que se muestra aquí, pero por ahora es solo la introducción del personaje, más adelante verás más de su verdadera forma de ser, así como vistasos de su pasado que también es bastante trágico, aunque diferente al de Jim.


End file.
